Tragedja Koroska/03
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: ROZDZIAŁ III. „Stój! cofaj!“ — wołał, przekręcając wyrazy angielskie miejscowy pilot do europejskiego maszynisty. Statek grzęznął dziobem w miękkim brunatnym ile, a prąd niósł go wzdłuż wybrzeża. Spuszczono długą drabinkę i sześciu rosłych żołnierzy sudańczyków, stanowiących eskortę Koroska, ześliznęło się po niej. Ich jasno błękitne naszywane złotem mundury żuawów i polowe żółte z czerwonem furażerki ślicznie błyszczały w świetle poranku. Wyżej, na krawędzi wybrzeża, stały długim rzędem osły i powietrze pełne było krzyków poganiaczy. Każdy z nich ostrym, przenikliwym głosem wynosił zalety swojego zwierzęcia, ganiąć przywary pozostałych. Pułkownik Cochrane i p. Belmont rozmawiali na przodzie statku, obaj w ogromnych z welonami białych kapeluszach wycieczkowych. Panna Adams z siostrzenicą stały opodal, oparte o poręcz. „Żałuję bardzo, że żona pańska z nami nie jedzie“ — mówił pułkownik do Belmonta. „Zdaje mi się, że musiała dostać wczoraj porażenia słonecznego. Ma silny ból głowy“. Głos jego był mocny i gruby, jak jego osoba. „Chętnie zostałabym przy niej“ — wmieszała się malutka stara panna z Bostonu — „ale słyszę, że pani Schlesinger obawia się długiej jazdy konno i że ma jakieś listy, które musi dziś jeszcze wysłać, więc żona pana nie będzie sama“. „Bardzo pani dobra, doprawdy. Zresztą jak pani wie, o drugiej wszyscy będziemy z powrotem“. „Czy napewno?“ „Musi tak być, skoro nie bierzemy ze sobą śniadania, a zagłodzilibyśmy się inaczej“. „Myślę, że kieliszek reńskiego i woda sodowa będą nam w każdym razie smakowały“ — odezwał się pułkownik. — „Kurz pustyni nadaje smak najgorszemu winu“. „A teraz, panie i panowie“ — zawołał wysuwając się naprzód Manzor, dragoman, trochę podobny do księdza, dzięki rozwianej sukni i starannie wygolonej twarzy — „musimy wyruszyć w porę, aby módz wrócić przed spieką południową“. — Ojcowskim spojrzeniem potoczył po gromadce turystów. „Niech pani weźmie zielone okulary“ — przestrzegał p. Adams — „na pustyni jest jaskrawe bardzo światło. Dla ks. Stuarta wyszukałem pysznego osiołka, zawsze go rezerwuję dla panów o większej tuszy. Mogą państwo dziś nie brać biletów wejścia. A teraz proszę“. Jak jakiś dziwaczny korowód, towarzystwo zaczęło spuszczać się gęsiego po ważkiej drabince na ciemny osypujący się brzeg. Otwierał pochód p. Stephens, cienka, sucha poważna figurka, w angielskim słomkowym kapeluszu. Z pod pachy wyzierał mu czerwony Baedecker, w ręku trzymał świstek papieru do notatek, jakby to były urzędowe dokumenty. Kiedy wdrapali się na brzeg, wziął pannę Sadie z jednej strony pod rękę, ciotkę jej z drugiej, Baedecker rozwiany potoczył się do nóg dziewczęcia, którego czysty i jasny śmiech zadzwonił w rannem powietrzu. Dalej postępowali pułkownik Cochrane i p. Belmont, brzegi ich olbrzymich kapeluszy stykały się, gdy rozprawiali o wyższości Mauserów, Lebelów czy Lee-Metfordów. Za nimi szedł Cecil Brown, ospały, cyniczny, pełen rezerwy. Ksiądz gramolił się, sapiąc, na brzeg, i sypał konceptami na temat swojej ułomności. — „Należę do ludzi, którzy wszystko swoje niosą przed sobą“ — mówił ogarniając żałosnem spojrzeniem swą okrągłość i ciesząc się, zasapany, własnym dowcipem. Na samym końcu ciągnęli: Headingly, szczupły, wysoki, trochę zgarbiony od pracy przy biurku, i Fardet, poczciwy, choć wiecznie gotowy do dysput i wyolbrzymiający byle głupstwo, paryżanin. „Widzi pan, mamy dzisiaj eskortę“ — szepnął do towarzysza. „Zauważyłem“. „Ba!“ — zawołał francuz, rozkładając ręce ruchem naigrawania się — „równie dobrze moglibyśmy jechać pod eskortą z Paryża do Wersalu. Wszystko to jest potrzebne do gry, proszę pana. Nikogo nie oszuka, ale jest potrzebne do gry. Pourquoi ces drôles de militaires, drogman, hein?“ Rola dragomana wymagała, aby umieć każdemu odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania. Rozejrzał się przezornie dokoła, dla upewnienia się, że nikt z anglików nie usłyszy. „''C’est ridicule, monsieur''“ — rzekł wzruszając ramionami — „''Mais que voulez vous? Ces’t l’ordre officiel egyptien''“. „''Egiptien! Pah! anglais, anglais tonjours anglais''“ — wykrzykiwał gniewnie francuz. Korowód stał się teraz bardziej jeszcze dziwaczny, przedzierzgnął się bowiem odrazu w korowód jeźdźców, ostro zarysowany na tle ciemnego błękitu egipskiego. Ludzie, którzy nigdy w życiu nie jeździli konno, muszą tu w Egipcie próbować sił swoich, a kiedy osły puszczą się kłusem, powstaje jedyny w swoim rodzaju obraz; rozwiane welony, zaciśnięte kurczowo ręce, zwinięte w kabłąk, podskakujące postaci i pełne przerażenia twarze. Belmont chwiejąc się swym czworograniastym kadłubem na małym białym osiołku, wymachiwał chustką żonie, która wyszła na salonowy pokład Koroska. Cochrane jechał sztywny po wojskowemu, z rękami nizko, a z podniesioną głową, z piętami w dół. Jadący przy nim młody oksfordczyk, przypatrywał mu się z pod ciężkich powiek, jak gdyby pustynię uważał za niegodną uwagi i miał pewne wątpliwości co do ustroju wszechświata. Reszta towarzystwa ciągnęła wzdłuż wybrzeża, każdy inaczej trzęsiony i wyszturgiwany, a za każdym osłem biegł opalony, hałaśliwy poganiacz. Oglądając się, mogli jeszcze dostrzedz mały, ołowianego koloru parowczyk i powiewającą na pokładzie chusteczką pani Belmont. Obok nich toczyła się szeroka, płowa rzeka, wijąc się w długich skrętach. O pięć mil sześcienne białe domki na tle czarnych skał, znaczyły pierwsze podmiejskie zabudowania Wady Halfa, skąd wyruszyli dziś rano. „Boże mój, jak tu jest cudownie“ — wykrzykiwała radośnie Sadie. — „Mój osiołek biegnie truchcikiem, a siodło mam poprostu eleganckie. Czy widział pan kiedy coś równie milutkiego, jak te paciorki i ozdoby na jego szyi? Musi pan napisać memo, re osioł. Czy to nie jest najpoprawniejszy angielski styl prawniczy? Stephens spojrzał na śliczną, rozbawioną, trochę chłopięcą twarzyczkę, pod kokieteryjnym słomkowym kapelusikiem i chęć go wzięła odpowiedzieć jej, jej własnym stylem, że jest najcudowniejsza ze wszystkich. Ale drżał na myśl, że może ją obrazić, a tem samem położyć kres ich miłemu, swobodnemu stosunkowi. Komplement jego rozpłynął się w uśmiech. „Bije od pani szczęście“. „A kto by mógł nie czuć się szczęśliwy w tem jasnem, czystem powietrzu, pod tem błękitnem niebem, śród sypkich złotych piasków i na grzbiecie milutkiego osiołka? Mam wszystko, co mi potrzebne do szczęścia“. „Wszystko?“ „Wszystko, czego pragnę w tej chwili“. „Myślę, że pani nigdy nie zaznała, co znaczy smutek“. „O! kiedy się czuję naprawdę nieszczęśliwa, nie potrafię tego wyrazić. W kolegjum Smitha siadywałam po całych dniach i płakałam, a inne dziewczynki wprost warjowały, żeby się dowiedzieć, co mi jest i dlaczego im nie mówię, a naprawdę było tak, że ja sama właściwej przyczyny nie znałam. Pan wie, jak to bywa, kiedy najdzie na człowieka jakby jakiś wielki cień nie wiedzieć skąd, ale musimy mu uledz i wtedy czujemy się nieszczęśliwi“. „Jednak prawdziwego powodu nigdy pani nie miała?“ „Nie, proszę pana. Całe życie tak mi się dotąd układało, że kiedy się oglądam, nie wiem, czy miałam kiedybądź powód do rzeczywistego zmartwienia“. „Życzę pani, panno Sadie, z całego serca, żeby pani mogła to samo powiedzieć, kiedy będzie w wieku swojej cioci. Zdaje się, że nas właśnie woła“. „Panie Stephens, niech pan da batem mojemu chłopakowi, jeżeli jeszcze raz dotknie osła“ — wołała p. Adams, kiwając się na wysokim chuderlawym wierzchowcu. — „Hej, Manzor, proszę powiedzieć temu smarkaczowi, że nie znoszę pastwienia się nad zwierzętami, że powinien się wstydzić. Tak, jesteś mały łotr, słyszysz? Wyszczerza na mnie zęby, jak na jakiejś reklamie Kalodontu. Jak pan myśli, p. Stephensie, gdybyśmy temu czarnemu żołnierzowi zrobili parę wełnianych pończoch, czy wolno by mu było je nosić? Biedak ma bandaże na nogach“. „To są jego owijaki, proszę pani“ — wmieszał się pułkownik Cochrane, obracając się ku mówiącej. — „Zauważyliśmy w Indyach, że jest to najlepsze zabezpieczenie nóg w czasie pochodów. O wiele praktyczniejsze od pończoch“. „Co też pan mówi! Przypomina mi zupełnie nogi chorego konia. Ale to szyk mieć ze sobą żołnierzy, chociaż p. Fardet wmawia, że niema śladu niebezpieczeństwa“. „To jest tylko mój osobisty pogląd, proszę pani“ — wtrącił szybko francuz. — „Pan pułkownik Cochrane może myśli inaczej“. „Pan Fardet ma inne zdanie, niż oficerowie, którzy czują się odpowiedzialni za bezpieczeństwo granic“ — odparł chłodno pułkownik. — „W każdym razie wszyscy zgodzimy się przynajmniej na to, że dodają ogromnej malowniczości scenie“. Pustynia po prawej ręce leżała w długich falach piasku, jak omiał, wygłaskany przez jakieś zapomniane, pierwotne morze. Z grzbietu takiej fali roztaczał się widok na strome szczyty ciekawych wulkanicznych pagórków, w które obfituje brzeg libijski. Z wydm ukazywał się raz po raz wysoki, w niebieskim mundurze żołnierz, idący szybko z karabinem w ręku. Przez chwilę smukła marsowa sylwetka rysowała się na tle nieba, potem zapadała w wąwóz i nikła, gdy tymczasem o jakieś sto jardów za nią wynurzała się następna, aby widnieć przez chwilę i przepaść. „Skąd oni mogą pochodzić?“ — zapytała Sadie, przypatrując się idącym. — „Z koloru są zupełnie podobni do murzynów po hotelach w Stanach Zjednoczonych“. „Owszem, warto się nad tem zastanowić“ — rzekł Stephens, który nigdy nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy, jak kiedy udawało mu się uprzedzić jakieś życzenie ślicznej amerykanki. — „Zrobiłem w tej sprawie krótką notatkę dziś rano w bibljotece Koroska. Re... t. j. co do czarnych żołnierzy znalazłem wiadomość, że należą do 10-go bataljonu armji egipskiej. Rekrutują się z pomiędzy dinkasów i szilluków, dwu szczepów murzyńskich, osiadłych na południe od kraju derwiszów, niedaleko równika“. „Więc w jaki sposób mogę przejść pomiędzy derwiszami?“ — spytał niespodzianie Headingly. „Śmiem twierdzić, że pod tym względem niema wielkich trudności“ — odezwał się p. Fardet, mrugając w stronę amerykanina. „Starsi pochodzą z resztek dawnych czarnych bataljonów. Niektórzy służyli pod Gordonem w Chartumie i mogą pokazać medale. Jest i wielu dezerterów z armji Mahdi’ego“ — objaśniał pułkownik. „Póki nie są do niczego potrzebni, wyglądają bardzo elegancko w swoich niebieskich bluzach“ — odezwała się p. Adams. — „Ale niechby się, broń Boże, coś stało, napewno wolelibyśmy, żeby byli mniej strojni, a za to trochę bielsi“. „Ja tam nie jestem o tem tak zupełnie przekonany“ — rzekł pułkownik. — „Widziałem ich w bitwach i ręczę pani, że najwyższe mam do nich zaufanie“. „Polegam na pana słowach, choć sama nie wypróbowałam“ — odparła p. Adams tonem przeświadczenia, który wszystkich rozśmieszył. Do te] pory droga ich biegła brzegiem rzeki, wijącej się po lewej ręce głębokim i mocnym nurtem od górnych katarakt. Tu i ówdzie z nad rwących fal sterczał czarny, oślizgły złom kamienny, zbryzgany pianą. Wyżej bieliła się skotłowana woda, a głazy przechodziły w urwiste opoki, z za których wychylał się dziwny, półkolisty upłaz. Bez pomocy dragomana można się było domyśleć, że to był właśnie słynny słup graniczny, do którego zdążali. Dzielił ich jeszcze od niego kawałek równej drogi i osły puściły się kłusa. Dalej grunt usiany był zrzadka skałami czarnemi w pomarańczowe plamy, stały śród nich utrącone pnie filarów, a ułamek rzeźbionego muru w szarości swojej i ogromie wyglądał raczej na dzieło przyrody, niż człowieka. Spotniały dragoman zwlókł się z osła i czekał w spódnicy swojej i marynarce, aż całe towarzystwo nadjedzie. „Panie i panowie“ — zaczął wreszcie tonem urzędnika, który przy licytacji próbuje jak najwyżej podbić cenę — „świątynia ta jest wspaniałym zabytkiem z czasów osiemnastej dynastji. Mamy tu znak Tutmesa Trzeciego — wskazał spicrutą pierwotne, ale głęboko rżnięte hieroglify na murze. Żył tysiąc sześćset lat przed Chrystusem i świątynię tę wzniesiono na pamiątkę jego zwycięskiej wyprawy do Mezopotamji. Widzimy jego dzieje od wypadków, poprzedzających jeszcze jego urodzenie, aż do dnia, kiedy powraca z jeńcami przytroczonymi do rydwanu. Macie go tu państwo w koronie Dolnego i Górnego Egiptu, jak składa ofiarę bogu Ammon-ra. Przygnał przed sobą swoich jeńców i ucina wszystkim prawą rękę. Tam w rogu zobaczycie mały stos — to same prawe ręce“. „No, przyznam się, że nie chciałabym tutaj być w owych czasach“ — zadecydowała panna Adams. „Dlaczego? Przecie nic się nie zmieniło“ — zauważył Cecil Brown. — „Wschód pozostał Wschodem. Jestem pewny, że o sto mil od tego miejsca, a może znacznie bliżej...“ „Daj pan pokój“ — szepnął pułkownik — i towarzystwo rozsypało się wzdłuż muru. Wszyscy spozierali do góry z pod wielkich, zsuniętych na tył głowy kapeluszy. Słońce za ich plecami rzucało miedziany poblask na szarą budowlę i malowało na niej ostre cienie ich postaci, zlewając je z ponuremi wojownikami, o prostych nosach i czworokątnych ramionach, ze sztywnemi postaciami bóstw, które zamykały scenę. Potężny cień księdza Johna Stuarta z Birminghamu pokrywał obu razem: pogańskiego władcę i boga, któremu on cześć oddawał. „A to co takiego?“ — zapytał znagła kapłan zasapanym głosem, pokazując coś żółtą laską z Assuanu. „Hippopotam“, — odrzekł dragoman, a wszyscy turyści uśmiechnęli się, bo rzeźba miała pewne podobieństwo do samego księdza Stuarta. „Ależ on nie jest większy od prosiaka“ — protestował duchowny. — „Widzicie, że król bez trudu przebija go włócznią“. „Zrobiono go małym dlatego, że dla króla był głupstwem“ — tłomaczył dragoman. — „Państwo zauważą, że wszyscy jeńcy ledwie sięgają królowi do kolan. A to nie przez to, żeby był o tyle wyższy wzrostem, ale że był o wiele potężniejszy. Widzicie, iż przerasta swego wierzchowca, ponieważ jest królem, a koń jest tylko koniem. Tak samo i te malutkie kobiety, które państwo dostrzegają tu i ówdzie, to jego pospolite, małe żony“. „Ale za to“ — krzyknęła z oburzeniem p. Adams, — „gdyby kto wyrzeźbił duszę tego króla, trzebaby było patrzeć na nią przez szkło powiększające. Jakże mógł pozwolić w ten sposób przedstawić swoje żony!“ „Gdyby dziś tak zrobił, proszę pani“ — odezwał się Francuz — „musiałby srożej walczyć, niż wtedy w Mezopotamji. Czas przyniósł odwet. Może blizki już jest dzień, w którym będziemy oglądali wizerunki wielkiej potężnej żony i pospolitego, małego męża, Hein?“ Cecil Brown i Headingly wysunęli się tymczasem, bo zdawkowe komentarze dragomana i pusta gadanina turystów psuły im cały nastrój. Obserwowali w milczeniu, jak zabawna gromadka w kolosalnych kapeluszach i zielonych welonach posuwała się, oblana jaskrawym blaskiem wzdłuż sędziwych murów. Nad nimi dwa czubate dudki trzepotały skrzydełkami, świegocąc w rozwalonym pylonie. „Czy to nie świętokradztwo?“ — przemówił nareszcie oksfordczyk. „Cieszę się, że i pan to wyczuwa, bo mnie to zawsze psuje krew“ — odparł z przejęciem Headingly. — „Sam nie zdaję sobie jeszcze jasno sprawy, jak należy przystępować do tych rzeczy, czy wogóle należy do nich przystępować, ale czuję, że nie tak się to powinno odbywać. Wogóle biorąc, wolę ruiny, których nie widziałem, od tych, które znam“. Młody dyplomata błysnął swoim szczególnym, ślicznym uśmiechem, który jednak zaraz zagasł w zwykły, zblazowany wyraz. „Kupiłem sobie mapę,“ — mówił amerykanin — „a niekiedy, gdzieś na końcu świata, w samem sercu bezwodnej, bezdrożnej pustyni wyszukuję naznaczone „ruiny“, albo „szczątki świątyń“. Naprzykład taka świątynia Jowisza Ammona jeden z najszacowniejszych chramów świata, znajdowała się zewsząd o setki mil. To są te opuszczone, niewidziane zwaliska, niezmienne przez stulecia, które przemawiają do wyobraźni. Ale jeżeli pokazuję bilet przy drzwiach i wchodzę, jak na przedstawienie Barnuma, cały romantyczny urok rozwiewa się na poczekaniu“. „Słusznie“ — przytaknął Cecil Brown, wodząc po pustyni ciemnem, sennem okiem. — „Gdyby można było przyjść tu samemu, natknąć się na tę obalinę zupełnie przypadkowo i w jej pomroku w niezamąconej ciszy wpatrywać się w te pocieszne rzeźby, byłby człowiek zachwycony. Padłbym wtenczas na kolana w podziwie i grozie. Ale kiedy Belmont kurzy swoją psią fajkę, Stuart sapie, a panna Sadie się śmieje...“ „I ta sroka dragoman recytuje swoją rolę“ — dorzucił Headingly. — „Chciałbym się skupić, zastanowić i nigdy nie dochodzę do tego. Byłem gotów zabijać, kiedy znalazłem się u stóp Wielkiej Piramidy i nie mogłem mieć ani chwili dla siebie, bo zaraz zaczęli mnie pchać na szczyt. Kopnąłem któregoś z tych ludzi tak, że jednym susem znalazł się na wierzchołku. Ale niech pan pomyśli: odbyć całą drogę z Ameryki dla obejrzenia piramid, a później nie mieć nic lepszego do roboty, jak w ich obliczu kopać arabów“. Oksfordczyk uśmiechnął się po swojemu, uprzejmie z wyrazem znużenia: — „Już idą“ — rzekł i obaj zeszli z drogi, aby znaleźć się na końcu zawadyackiej procesyi. Droga ich biegła teraz pośród wielkich naniesionych złomisk w cieśni stromych pagórków. Zygzakowata ścieżka przeciskała się między krzesanicami, a za każdym skrętem zamykały ją z tyłu czarne i fantastyczne wzgórza, podobne do stert żużli u szybu kopalni. Milczenie ogarnęło całe towarzystwo, nawet jasna twarzyczka Sadie dostroiła się do grozy przyrody. Żołnierze podeszli teraz do jeźdźców i postępowali tuż przy nich, skrzypiąc butami po spalonej ziemi. Pułkownik Cochrane i Belmont znaleźli się znowu na czele orszaku. „Wie pan“ — mówił pierwszy półgłosem — „może mię pan uważać za warjata, ale nie podoba mi się to wszystko“‘ Belmont zaśmiał się ironicznym, urwanym śmiechem. „Tak mogło wyglądać w salonach Koroska, ale teraz ma się wrażenie, że bujamy gdzieś w przestworzu“ — odpowiedział. — „Zresztą pan wie, że co tydzień przyjeżdża tu partja wycieczkowiczów i nic się jeszcze nigdy złego nie przytrafiło“. „Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, aby ryzykować, jeżeli idę na wojnę,“ — ciągnął dalej pułkownik. — „Jest to wówczas prosta sprawa. Ale jeżeli są kobiety i taka bezbronna gromadka, jak nasza, rzecz przedstawia się naprawdę groźnie. Rozumie się, że szansa jest jedna na sto, ale niechby się coś stać miało, nie mogę wprost myśleć o tem. Zdumiewające przytem jest to ich zupełne niezdawanie sobie sprawy z jakiegokolwiek niebezpieczeństwa.“ „Owszem, dosyć lubię angielską modę, o ile idzie o wycieczki“ — mówiła za ich plecami Sadie Adams do Stephensa. — „Ale co do tualet wizytowych, uważam, że francuzi mają większy szyk od anglików. Wasz krój jest prostszy i surowszy, niema w nim tego wdzięku w dodatkach, przybraniach, wykończeniu i tak dalej“. Pułkownik uśmiechnął się do Belmonta. „Ona jest w każdym razie zupełnie dobrej myśli“ — rzekł. — „Naturalnie, tego, co mówią panu, nie powiedziałbym nikomu innemu i chcę wierzyć, że wszystko okaże się zupełnie nieuzasadnione“. „Co do mnie, mogę sobie wyobrazić czyhające bandy derwiszów, — odparł Belmont“ — ale co mi zupełnie nie mieści się w głowie, to żeby mieli się znaleźć przy skale pulpitowej, akurat dzisiaj, kiedy my tu jesteśmy“. „Jeżeli zważymy, że nasze przybycie było zapowiedziane, że zawsze na tydzień z góry wiadomy jest program wycieczek i miejsce, gdzie nas można przyłapać, to nie widziałbym wtem żadnego niezwykłego zbiegu okoliczności“. „W każdym razie bardzo to małe prawdopodobieństwo“ — odparł Belmont z przekonania, w gruncie jednak rad był, że żona jest bezpieczna i spokojna na statku. Skały urwały się i nasza gromadka wypłynęła znowu na otwartą przestrzeń żółtych, zbitych piasków, które dochodziły aż do samych stóp grodzącej drogę, stożkowatej góry. „''Ay-ah! ay-ah!''“ — wrzeszczeli poganiacze, okładając kijami boki osłów, które porwały się galopem przez kawałek równej drogi. Dopiero, gdy znaleźli się u ujścia ścieżki, biegnącej zakosami pod górę, dragoman dał znak, aby się zatrzymać. „Teraz, panie i panowie, jesteśmy przy pulpitowej skale Abu-Sir. Za chwilę ze szczytu ucieszycie oczy panoramą, niezwykle urodzajną. Ale wpierw zechciejcie zauważyć, że cały skalisty stok góry pokryty jest imionami wielkich ludzi, którzy w podróżach swoich tędy przechodzili, a niektóre z tych imion są starsze od ery chrześcijańskiej“. „Czy jest i Mojżesz?“ — zapytała p. Adams. „Ciociu... co też ciocia opowiada“, — krzyknęła Sadie. „Moje dziecko, był w Egipcie, był wielkim człowiekiem, mógł tędy przechodzić“. „Mojżesz bardzo możliwe, że tu był zapisany, tak jak i Herodot“ — rozstrzygnął z powagą dragoman. — „Ale obaj dawno się już zatarli. Zato mogą państwo widzieć na skale Beizoniego. Wyżej jest Gordon. Prawie niema sławnego nazwiska w Sudanie, któregobyście tu nie znaleźli. A teraz, za pozwoleniem państwa, pożegnamy nasze osiołki i pójdziemy tą ścieżką, a ze szczytu przypatrzycie się rzece i pustyni“. Po dwu czy trzech minutach wspinania znaleźli się na ściętym, półkolistym wierzchołku. Pod nim, nieco dalej, sterczała czarna prostopadła ściana, wysoka na sto pięćdziesiąt stóp, wrosła w huczącą, pręgowaną pianami rzekę. Ryk wód i ich głuchy pomruk, gdy skaczą przez zaryte w korycie głazy, niósł się przez skwarne, nieruchome powietrze. W górę i w dół od katarakty rzeka rozlewała się na jakieś ćwierć mili i płynęła głębokim bardzo a wartkim prądem, od czasu do czasu tylko czernił się na niej lśniący wir albo bielała wytryskiem piana. Drugi brzeg, przeraźliwie dziki, jeżył się czarnemi głazami, okruchami złomów, jakie nanosiła woda w czasie wylewów. Nigdzie nie widać było śladu siedzib i życia ludzkiego. „Po tamtej stronie“ — mówił dragoman, wskazując szpicrutą w kierunku wschodnim — „biegnie droga wojskowa z Wady Halfa do Sarras. Sarras leży na południe pod tym czarnym pagórkiem. Dwie niebieskie góry, które państwo widzą w oddali, są już w Dongola, przeszło na sto mil od Sarras. Droga żelazna ma czterdzieści mil długości, ale często psuli ją derwisze, którzy ze szczególną przyjemnością robią z szyn dzidy. Tak samo niszczą wiecznie druty telegraficzne. Teraz, jeżeli państwo zechcą się obrócić, wyjaśnię, co widać z tamtej strony“. Był to widok, który, raz dostrzeżony, musi już na zawsze pozostać w pamięci. Taki przestwór dzikiej nieprzerwanej pustyni mógłby być raczej fragmentem jakiejś zimnej i wypalonej planety, ale nie naszej plennej i dobrotliwej ziemi. Ciągnęła się ona bez końca i bez końca, aż gdzieś, na niezmierzonej dali tonęła w miękkiej fioletowej mgle. Na bliższym planie piasek był połyskliwie złoty i oślepiająco jaskrawy w słońcu. Jak porwany łańcuch stało na nim sześciu dzielnych żołnierzy, opartych nieruchomo o karabiny; wszyscy rzucali cienie tak czarne, jak oni sami. Poza złotą równiną leżał zwał owych czarnych żużli, z zygzakami żółtych piaszczystych rozpadlin. A jeszcze dalej wynurzały się wyższe i bardziej fantastyczne wierzchołki, za nimi jeszcze wyższe i tak jedne pasma przezierały z za drugich, aż po ową fioletową sreżogę. Żadne ze wzgórz nie było bardzo wyniosłe, jakieś paręset stóp najwyżej, ale ich dzika, zębata piła i urwiste stoki ze spalonych słońcem głazów nadawały im groźne i swoiste piętno. „Pustynia libijska“ — oznajmił dragoman dumnym ruchem ręki. — „Największa pustynia świata. Gdyby ktoś wyruszył stąd prosto na zachód i nie zboczył ani na północ, ani na południe, pierwsze domy, jakieby napotkał, byłyby dopiero w Ameryce. Czy to nie budzi w pani tęsknoty za krajem?“ — zapytał, zwracając się do p. Adams. Ale stara amerykanka nie słyszała; wzrok jej i uwaga pobiegły bowiem za ruchem Sadie, która jedną ręką ujęła ciotkę pod ramię, drugą wskazywała coś daleko na pustyni. „O, czy to nie jest bajecznie malownicze?“ — wołała z twarzyczką zarumienioną od podniecenia. — „Panie Stephens, proszę spojrzeć! Tego jednego jeszcze nam brakowało do obrazu. Widzi pan tych ludzi na wielbłądach, wyjeżdżających z pomiędzy pagórków?“. Wszyscy ujrzeli jak długi sznur jeźdźców w czerwonych turbanach wynurzał się z jednego z wąwozów i padła taka cisza, że brzęczenie much wydawało się ich uszom hałasem. Pułkownik Cochrane zapalił zapałkę i trzymał ją w jednem ręku, a niezapalonego papierosa w drugiem, póki płomień nie zaczął ślizgać mu się po palcach. Belmont pogwizdywał. Dragoman stał osłupiały z półotwartemi ustami, a jego grube czerwone wargi przybrały siny odcień. Inni patrzyli po sobie w niejasnem przeczuciu, że stało się coś złego. Pułkownik pierwszy przerwał milczenie: „Przez miły Bóg, Belmont, zdaje się, że jedna szansa na sto się ziściła“.